


Slight Change

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"What?" Dean groggily awoke to Castiel standing by his bed, his voice raised in octaves from sleep.</p><p>"I said," Cas's angel blade was tightly gripped his hand. "Who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Change

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic. I was dared to do straight smut (not my forte) so I pulled this together because I'm Destiel trash.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Dean groggily awoke to Castiel standing by his bed, his voice raised in octaves from sleep.

"I said," Cas's angel blade was tightly gripped his hand. "Who are you?"

"Dude, not funny. Lay off," Dean groaned.

Castiel's face softened a bit, warping into confusion. The squinty-eyes and head tilt were common for him. "Dean?"

"No shit. You done here?" He sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Why are you a woman?"

Dean immediately blanched. He looked down, and sure enough, those were boobs in his shirt. He sighed. "Fucking witches."

"You're cursed?" Castiel sat on Dean's bed across from him.

"No, Cas. This is how I've always looked, haven't you noticed? Yes I'm cursed."

Castiel just squinted again, before leaning in to... smell him?

"Cas, buddy, that's not- oh," Dean whimpered out as Castiel licked a stripe up his neck. Where he'd usually be getting hard, he simply felt hot.

Cas moved to his lips, immediately following in Dean's hunger. He pulled Dean back to lie down under him. Lips opened, giving way to tongues, and the stubble on Dean's soft skin was hotter than it was when he was a man. Castiel's hands felt rougher as they trailed up his stomach, feeling the new body before yanking the shirt off. Castiel lowered his teeth to Dean's jaw and his hand to his pants.

As soon as the finger entered him, Dean moaned loudly. Castiel was good with his fingers already, but this was different. The second finger didn't hurt and stretch, it made him arch his back. The mouth trailing kisses, licks, bites, and hickeys along his mouth along with the two fingers hitting a spot in him that sent shocks to his entire lower half was enough to have him shaking and yelping as his orgasm overtook him. He could feel himself clamping down on Castiel's fingers as the angel rose back up to kiss him roughly again.

Castiel pulled himself out and lined up against Dean's entrance, pushing in slowly until his hips were against Dean's. The burn was less than it had been when Dean was a man, but the pain and pleasure were both still there.

Dean grinded his hips against Castiel's, their signal of readiness, and Castiel immediately pulled out to the tip before slamming back in completely with a grunt, causing Dean to cry out against his chest. He thrust over and over again, clashing their lips together and quickening his pace. Soon he was slamming Dean into the mattress as they both grew closer. Castiel was grunting and groaning as Dean's new body gripped him like a vice, and Dean was moaning and whimpering with his fists in the sheets. When Dean finally hit his peak again, Castiel yelled out as well, both of them shaking and groaning as their orgasms hit them.

Castiel pulled out and flopped to the side of Dean. "Yes, that's you."

Dean chuckled. "That's what that was for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and not at all kinky, straight sex isn't quite my thing.


End file.
